Thanks for the Memories
by xScarlettDesirex
Summary: One night, and one more time. Sometimes, it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. ONESHOT


_I'm gonna make it bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

The party was in full swing. He hadn't been back to high society in years. People gawked and stared, but he didn't pay attention. There was someone he was looking for and he'd be damned if he didn't find her here. He scanned the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. At last, he spotted her and nearly shoved people out of the way to get to her, but he kept his calm and smoothly glided through the throng of people towards her.

_And I want these words to make things right_

He went through the words he had practiced in his head while breathing calm, steadying breaths. She noticed a presence beside her and turned to him. Her eyes widened in recognition and his mind lost all but one thought, _Beautiful_.

Anger replaced the surprise in her eyes. "What do you want?" she snaped.

He understood her resentment toward him. "Can we talk?" he asked.

She scowled at him. "Why would I want to do _that_?"

He couldn't help but feel frustrated at her attitude. It had been years and she still held a grudge against him? "Will you just come?" he snap at her.

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He quickly led her outside before anyone could interrupt. The party goers didn't even notice they were missing. When they reached outside, she snarled at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Crawling back for seconds?"

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

The anger boiled in his veins as he tried his hardest to keep his temper.

"You owe me answers. That's the least I deserve after you left me for _him_."

_Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

She laughed bitterly. "You think I owe you answers? You don't deserve anything, no matter what you say. Who the hell do you think you are? The Prince of the World? Newsflash, you're not. You're just a jealous little boy who can't stand the fact that he didn't get everything he wanted"

She barely blinked before she was pushed against the wall, his fingers digging deep into her arms. His face was inches away from hers and she could feel his warm breath against her cool skin. He sneered at her.

"You think you're all high and mighty because of that nice little comeback, huh? Well, if that's the worst you've got, you better think of something else because it's not working."

The tension between the two was high as they glared at each other, neither breaking their gaze. The sounds of the party inside seemed to grow to a deafening roar in their ears and their breaths grew long and deep.

The tension mounted, higher and higher, until it finally cracked and they lunged at each other like wild animals. Lips crashed and tongues collided, bringing back old, painful memories.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See He, tastes like you only sweeter_

Images flashed before his eyes – kissing behind the tapestries; sneaking to the lake; romps in the Room of Requirement; notes with hidden messages; dirty words; the Astronomy Tower–

He broke away sharply as the memory screeched to a halt in his mind. Heavily panting, they stared at each other, trying to regain their normal breathing. She realized what he was remembering and flushed slightly. She looked away from him.

_I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball_

"Where do we go from here? What does the future hold for us?"

Her gaze snapped back to him and anger reared in her eyes.

"Us? _Us?_ There _is_ no '_us'_. There never _was_ an 'us'! The future holds _nothing_ for us, and the sooner you learn that, the quicker you will move on with your life."

_It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)_

His eyes narrowed at her words and he tried to hide the stab he felt in his heart.

"Oh, I see. So those shags never happened, did they? _We_ never fucked each other silly in the Astronomy Tower that night? I never made you scream my name out like the wanton hussy that you are, am I right?!" With every sentence, his voice grew lower and more menacing. She felt a chill go down her spine as she remembered that night.

_  
One night stand. (One night stand, Oh!)_

It was midnight and she couldn't sleep. She thought a walk through the castle might tire her out, so she got out of bed and put on her robe. The portrait closed gently as she left.

Her feet seemed to lead her, for she suddenly found herself outside of the Astronomy Tower. She opened the door, only to see him standing there. They acknowledged each other and stood in comfortable silence as the breeze gently blew.

She noticed him staring at her from the corner of her eye and turned to him. She saw the pain and loneliness in his eyes and couldn't help but take pity on the poor man. She took his hand in hers and resumed to stare at the grounds. He too gazed out at the grounds, seeming feeling more at ease with her hand in his.

Soon, the little contact they had wasn't enough for him. He felt the need to have more; to feel complete; to feel loved, even if for a moment. He turned toward her again and she looked at him puzzled. Suddenly, he pulled her forward until she was flush against his hard, lean body, and dipped his head to capture her lips in a fierce kiss.

Surprised at first, she took some time to respond, attacking his mouth with just as much vigor. They somehow ended up naked and on the floor, with him above her and ready to enter. He locked eyes with her, seeking permission. In response, she arched her hips upwards and brushed against him.

He thrust into her awaiting warmth and they groaned at the pleasure that flowed through their bodies. Their moans echoed throughout the tower as he filled her again and again, increasing his pace and strength. Her body arched as he pounded into her and she screamed out when he hit that special spot.

They fucked continuously, rocking their bodies to a silent beat, until she finally reached the pinnacle of pleasure and burst into a million pieces. The squeezing of her walls caused him to shatter as well, and he exploded into her with such a ferocity he had never experienced before. For the first time in his life, he felt complete.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

She closed her eyes as the memory faded, trying to calm her racing heart. That was long ago and she had moved on. Her eyes opened and she came face-to-face with something she never thought she'd see in her lifetime. He was vulnerable.

"Why did you leave? I thought we were happy together."

She sighed in frustration. She did not want to talk about this right now, but she knew he had to know the truth.

_(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers _

"What we had was a fling. A couple of one night stands. Nothing more, nothing less. It was fun while it lasted, but you and I both knew it wasn't going to work out. You can't be tied down to one person, and that's what I want. You have a different woman in your bed every night, and there is no way I was ever going to put up with that. I left because you weren't what I was looking for. I ended up finding it in someone else."

Although her words were true, he couldn't help but feel the sting.

He had called her all sorts of names after she left him. He'd sent her hate mail and howlers and messages with the cruelest words he could think of. He had no other way of releasing his pain and anger. He thought he was getting even. Turns out she was only trying to save them both.

_Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood_

His head was telling him to screw what she said and claim her as his. He wanted to rip off her dress and ram himself into her so many times that she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. He wanted to open his mouth and tell her to leave the bastard and run off with him; that he could change and be everything she wanted in a man.

But in his heart, he knew he could never truly change his ways. He would always remain the same person she'd always known. He knew he had to let her go.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
We see, He tastes like you only sweeter_

Finally admitting defeat, he pulled her to him and embraced her one last time. She hugged him back and for the second time in his life, he felt complete.

_One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)_

He finally released her and watched as she smoothed out her wrinkled dress. She gave him one last glance before moving to go inside. Just as she reached the door, he asked her his last, burning question.

"Why did you choose him? Out of everyone in the bloody planet, you went and chose him. Why?"

Her hand paused on the door handle and silence surrounded them. After a moment, she turned to him and gave him one last kiss. It was her way of saying goodbye, and he accepted it. She turned and slipped through the doors, leaving him alone in the dark night.

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione Granger walked out of his life for the last time and disappear in the crowd. He spotted her a second later, back at the side of her best friend, Ron Weasley. The party was being held in honor of their engagement.

It wasn't until later that Draco discovered the small piece of parchment tucked away in his pocket. As he read the words, he couldn't help but smirk at his ex-lover's answer.

_He tastes like you, only sweeter._


End file.
